Deux Petits Cupidons
by Mana2702
Summary: Fili et Kili ces deux coquins ont décidé de provoquer l'étincelle entre leur oncle et un certain petit Hobbit.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Une petite histoire pour mon amie Smilinglove (d'ailleurs je m'excuse auprès de toi j'ai mit du temps à publier ce premier chapitre) qui m'a soufflé cette idée. Il y aura donc plusieurs chapitres, j'espère être à la hauteur du défi._

* * *

><p>Thorin se promenait dans les rues avec ses neveux Fili et Kili. Ils étaient vraiment des gamins adorables. L'aîné, Fili avait six ans et Kili en avait quatre. Aujourd'hui il rendait service à sa sœur en les gardant, il aimait passer du temps avec ces garnements. Fili demanda:<p>

-Tonton on va s'acheter de quoi goûter?

-Si tu veux oui, répondit son oncle en regardant sa montre.»

L'homme continua donc de marcher en tenant les deux gamins par la main. C'était drôle de se dire qu'ils étaient frères car ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Fili était blond aux yeux bleus et son frère brun aux yeux marrons.

Pour sa part Thorin était brun aux yeux bleus, un mélange des deux en quelque sorte. Ils entrèrent bientôt dans un magasin. Les deux garçons se mirent à courir vers le rayon sucreries. Thorin les suivit avec les mains dans les poches.

Ils prirent un paquet de gâteaux, un de bonbon, des briques de jus d'orange et Thorin se dirigea vers le rayons fruits et légumes pour prendre des pommes. C'est alors que Kili se mit à tirer sur la manche de son oncle:

"-Tonton!

-Quoi?

-Regarde c'est monsieur Saquet, notre maître.»

Le petit brun pointait du doigt un petit blond qui hésitait manifestement sur quelle sorte de tomates il allait prendre. Fili lança en souriant:

"-Bonjour monsieur Saquet!»

L'homme en question se tourna vers eux et sourit:

«-Tiens bonjour les garçons. Bonjours monsieur…

-Je suis leur oncle. Enchanté.

-Enchanté moi aussi. Alors les garçons, vous faites vos courses vous aussi.

-Oui, on passe la journée avec tonton et on venait acheter un goûter, répondit Fili.

-Oh je vois. En effet il faut prendre des forces pour jouer.

-Oh oui, s'exclama Kili en courant partout.

-Doucement, le gronda Thorin d'un air gentil. Et vous aussi monsieur vous semblez faire vos commissions.

-En effet, je vais remplir mon garde-manger.

-Une tâche pour le moins importante.

-En effet.»

Le professeur sourit timidement ce qui fit largement sourire le grand brun:

«-Bon, et bien bonne chance pour remplir votre garde-manger, moi je vais repartir avec mes petits monstres. Au revoir.

-Bien sûr, passez une bonne journée au revoir.»

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main et Thorin partit payer avec ses neveux, ils les avaient rattrapé alors qu'ils voulaient partir vers la voiture à pièces. Ils partirent au parc. Les garçons jouaient dans les jeux pendant que Thorin les regardait, assit sur le banc.

Il repensa à la rencontre faite au supermarché. Monsieur Saquet était un petit blond, les yeux bleus, le nez en trompette et des lèvres fines. Il avait un air plutôt sérieux, un pantalon droit, une chemise impeccable, un gilet sans manches par-dessus, une petite cravate qui passait en dessous. Ses bouclettes mi-longes blondes un peu désordonnées offraient un contraste rafraîchissant.

Comparé à Thorin c'était amusant. Thorin avait de longs cheveux bruns telle une crinière avec deux mèches blanches sur le devant, une épaisse barbe brune, un nez droit, des lèvres fines, des yeux bleus clairs. Il portait un vieux jean, une chemise avec les manches non boutonnées et avec les deux premiers boutons ouverts. Il portait deux bagues, une perles au bout de deux petites tresses devant ses oreilles ornaient ses cheveux.

C'était vraiment une rencontre amusante. Le professeur était réellement le stéréotype de l'enseignant. Pour sa part il était impossible de se douter qu'il était PDG d'une grande entreprise. Il passa une main dans ses épais cheveux ondulés et prépara le goûter des garçons. Fili arriva en cournant:

«-Alors tonton, tu aime bien monsieur Saquet?

-Il a l'air très gentil. Mais je ne le connais pas, je n'ai parlé que cinq minutes avec lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'invite pas à prendre un verre?

-Parce que je n'ai aucune raison de le faire espèce de diablotin. De plus ce sont des histoires de grands il me semble.»

Le petit blond soupira:

«-C'est nul d'être petit!

-Tu verra, bientôt tu sera grand et tu comprendra toi aussi.

-Je crois que monsieur Saquet préfère les garçons tu sais.

-Et alors?

-Alors toi aussi.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, lança Thorin en arquant un sourcil.

-Tu ne voudrai pas être son amoureux?

-Encore une fois ce sont des histoires de grands.»

Fili soupira et repartit jouer avec son frère. Thorin secoua la tête d'un air incrédule. Son neveux essayer de jouer l'entremetteur, incroyable. Il ne savait même pas comment son neveux savait que son professeur était homosexuel. Pas plus qu'il ne savait comment il savait que lui-même l'était. Il n'avait jamais présenté ses conquêtes à sa famille car ça ne durait jamais plus qu'une nuit.

Il appela ensuite les garçons et ils prirent le goûter avant de repartir pour chez les enfants. Il était l'heure qu'ils retrouvent leur mère. Thorin sourit à sa sœur:

«-Ils ont été adorables comme toujours. Toutefois nous avons croisé leur instituteur dans le magasin où nous avons acheté le goûté. Et il semblerait que Kili se soit mis en tête de me caser avec lui.

-Je ne suis pas étonnée, gloussa sa sœur.

-C'est tout de même rudement précoce de faire ça à son age non?

-Je ne sais pas, on dit que les enfants sentent plus les choses que les adultes.

-Il paraît. D'ailleurs c'est toi qui leur a dit que j'étais gay?

-Non.

-Bon, peu importe, aller à la prochaine.»

Il fit la bise à sa sœur et partit. En chemin il se demanda à nouveau où son neveu avait trouvé toutes ces informations et pourquoi il vouait le caser avec son professeur. C'était très étrange. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu l'impression que l'instituteur soit spécialement gay. Mais maintenant qu'il repensait à son look et à la façon dont il lui avait sourit en rougissant légèrement.

Thorin rentra chez lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors le langage des messages: **Thorin**, sa sœur et _Biblon_. Désolée d'avoir été si longue à poster ce deuxième chapitre.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, sa sœur lui téléphona alors qu'il était à son bureau. Dans ces cas-là, il attaché sa crinière en queue de cheval et enfilé un costard. Il décrocha son portable dernier cri:<p>

«-Allô?

-Thorin c'est moi, ça va?

-Bien et toi?

-Oui merci, j'ai un petit service à te demander.

-Tu veux que je garde les monstres?

-Entre autre.

-Comment ça «entre autre», demanda le grand brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bien ce soir il y a une réunion parents prof. Je travail je ne pourrai donc pas y aller.

-Et dans la notion parents je rentre où? Ce n'est pas à leur père d'y aller?»

Sa sœur soupira à l'autre bout du fil:

«-Il travail aussi, et de toute façon depuis le divorce il ne s'occupe plus vraiment d'eux.

-Je sais. D'ailleurs mon offre de lui péter la gueule tient toujours!

-Non c'est bon, gloussa sa sœur. Tu peux y aller oui ou non?

-D'accord, soupira-t-il, quelle heure?

-Super, merci! Dix-sept heure trente.

-J'y serai. Tu m'en devra une!

-Je t'en dois au moins mille, mais merci!

-De rien. Bisous ma belle.

-Je t'aime.»

Elle raccrocha. Thorin se passa une main sur le visage et continua de travailler. À dix-sept heure il quitta le bureau et partit pour l'école de ses neveux après s'être changé à son bureau, enfilant des vêtements décontractés. Soit un jean, un t-shirt et des basket. Il les récupéra à la garderie et ils partirent en direction de la réunion. Thorin demanda:

«-Comment ça se passe?

-Et bien ils vont appelé par noms. Tu n'aura qu'à y aller quand ce sera notre tour.

-D'accord.»

Pendant qu'il attendait son tour Thorin pianota nerveusement sur son portable pour régler quelques détails professionnels qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir avant de partir. La voix du professeur lança:

«-Fili et Kili.»

Thorin rangea son portable et entra derrière ses neveux. Ils s'installèrent au bureau du professeur. En moins de deux secondes les deux petits étaient partit joués dans leur coin. Thorin soupira et regarda le professeur:

«-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, nous nous sommes déjà vu n'est-ce pas?

-Effectivement, nous faisions nos courses.»

Le professeur rougit:

«-En effet. Vous êtes monsieur...? J'ai oublié votre nom il me semble.

-Non, je ne vous l'ai pas dit. Monsieur Ecu-de-Chêne.»

Ils échangèrent une poignée de mains. Thorin plongea son regard bleu perçant dans les yeux du pauvre professeur qui rougit deux fois plus. Il se racla nerveusement la gorge et regarda sa feuille:

«-Bon, alors. Les deux garçons sont très intelligents. Ils ne manquent pas d'énergie, c'est très agréable de les avoir dans ma classe. De plus ils ont un très grand sens des responsabilités, enfin pour Fili, car Kili est un peu plus rêveur et foufou, normal puisqu'il est plus jeune.

-Hum hum.

-Euh… Ils ont de très bonnes notes aux évaluations que nous avons déjà effectué. Je pense qu'ils vont pouvoir sauter une classe tout les deux.

-D'accord.

-Et euh… enfin… voilà.»

Il se pencha légèrement en avant en baissant la voix avec une petite mimique de figure toute mignonne:

«-Toutefois j'ai cru remarquer qu'ils étaient un peu perturbés par le divorce de leur parents même si ils n'en parle pas beaucoup. Je crois que c'est aussi pour ça que Fili est surprotecteur avec son jeune frère.»

Thorin s'était penché lui aussi, ils avaient donc les visages séparés par quelques centimètres seulement:

«-Oui ce n'est pas facile tous les jours pour eux.

-Je me doute, rougit monsieur Saquet en se redressant. Enfin voilà, c'était la seule remarque. Après ils peuvent consulter un très bon pédopsychiatre que je connais. Ça pourrait les aider je pense.»

Thorin se gratta la barbe en réfléchissant:

«-Je ne sais pas. Donnez moi les coordonnées et je les transmettrai à ma sœur, ça ne mange pas de pain.»

L'instituteur hocha la tête et griffonna les coordonnés sur un papier qu'il tendit à Thorin. Ce dernier prit le papier et leurs doigts se touchèrent. Il fut amusé de voir que ça faisait rougir son interlocuteur:

«-Merci. C'est tout?

-Oui.»

Les deux garçons arrivèrent comme des flèches et Fili lança:

«-Tonton monsieur Saquet a peut-être soif, pourquoi tu ne l'invite pas à prendre un verre?»

Le professeur devint cramoisi alors que Thorin éclatait de rire:

«-N'importe quoi! Où tu va chercher tout ça toi?! Aller, au lieu de dire des bêtises dites au revoir à monsieur Saquet. Et Fili excuse toi d'avoir été grossier. On ne parle pas des gens devant eux comme si ils n'étaient pas là! Tu es très impoli, lança-t-il sévèrement.

-Pardon tonton. Pardon monsieur Saquet

-N… non ça va. Au revoir les garçons.

-Au revoir monsieur Saquet, répondirent les frères en choeur.»

Thorin lui serra la main:

«-Au revoir.

-Au revoir monsieur Écu-de-Chêne.»

Thorin frémit légèrement d'entendre son nom prononcé d'une si petite voix tandis que le professeur rougissait d'avantage en retirant sa main.

Thorin partit de l'école en soupirant. En voiture il regarda son neveu à travers le rétroviseur intérieur et démarra:

«-Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joue Fili?

-A rien, soutir-il en échangeant un regard complice avec son frère.

-Menteur. Attention, si tu ne me le dis pas je vais en parler à ta mère.»

Fili soupira et prit un air boudeur:

«-Il faut que vous soyez amoureux!

-Et pourquoi ça? Je t'ai déjà dit que c'étaient des affaires de grands en plus!

-Parce que monsieur Saquet est très gentil, et que toi aussi. Mais des fois les adultes sont bêtes et ne voient pas les choses évidentes. Il faut donc les aider.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi! Je te demanderai d'arrêter tes petits arrangements d'accord? Tu m'embarrasse quand tu fais ça!

-Pardon tonton.

-Bien.»

Il se gara devant la maison de sa sœur et descendit. Cette dernière sortait tout juste de sa voiture, elle venait d'arriver. Elle ouvrit la maison aux garçons et regarda son frère:

«-Alors?

-Ils sont très intelligents, gentils, ils ont des bonnes notes et ils vont sauter une classe. Voilà les coordonnés d'un pédopsychiatre parce que leur instituteur les trouve un peu perturbés par ton divorce. Oh et Fili m'a embarrassé.

-Comment ça, demanda sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il est arrivé et a décréter que son prof avait soif alors que je devais l'inviter à prendre un verre.»

Sa sœur éclata de rire:

«-Il a vraiment fait ça?

-Comme je te le dis.

-Quel petit monstre. Désolée.

-Menteuse, je suis sûr que tu l'encourage dans son plan diabolique de me caser avec son instituteur.

-Pas le moins du monde. Mais ce serai si mal que ça?

-Je vois où tu veux en venir et je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans ton jeu. En plus j'ai du travail qui m'attends. Donc je vais te dire à la prochaine, et je te demande d'expliquer à ton fils qu'il faut arrêter de me harceler pour que je sorte avec son prof!

-Ok. Encore merci, et désolée pour ce qu'il a fait.

-A plus tard.»

Thorin lui fit la bise et partit. Il plissa les yeux en conduisant. Plus il y pensait et plus Fili avait raison. Son instituteur devait être homosexuel. Chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient il rougissait, il évitait son regard et il y avait ce petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui apportait le doute.

Thorin soupira et augmenta le volume de la musique, il devait penser à autre chose. Il écoutait une excellente reprise de la célébrissime chanson My Way de Sinatra, mais la version de Nina Hagen était une pure merveille en soi. Elle reprenait le début en anglais dans un style très… Nina Hagen, puis après le premier couplet calme on passait à une version rock de la chanson en allemand. Il adorait ça.

Il arriva chez lui et se servit un verre. Il le bu tranquillement et partit prendre une douche avant de se remettre au travail. Toutefois les paroles de son neveu lui tournait dans la tête. Des fois les adultes sont bêtes et ne voient pas les choses évidentes et il faut donc les aider, monsieur Saquet est très gentil comme toi.

C'était incroyable qu'un si petit garçon veuille absolument arrangé un couple. Il soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui? Il envoya un message à sa sœur:

«-**Par hasard tu n'a pas le numéro de téléphone du prof de tes fils? Ne pose pas de questions c'est déjà assez humiliant pour moi de te demander!**

-Tiens, le plan diabolique de mon fils fonctionne? Hi hi j'aime mes enfants, ils sont malins comme des singes. Tiens le voilà.»

Elle lui envoya le numéro. Thorin le prit et demanda:

«-**Au fait comment tu l'a eu ce numéro?**

-J'ai des pouvoirs magiques… je plaisante, il me l'a donné tout simplement. C'était au moment du divorce, en bon prof qu'il est il m'a proposé d'offrir du soutien scolaire et psychologique aux garçons si c'était trop dur pour eux. En passant il m'a dit que si je voulais en parler il se ferait un plaisir de m'écouter. Il est gay c'est évident.

-**Si tu le dis. Bon salut, et si tu parle à tes enfants de cette conversation je te jure que je ne te rend plus jamais service!**

-Si tu me prend à la gorge je serai aussi muette qu'une tombe.

-**Parfait. Salut**.»

Il hésita un long moment, tournant et retournant devant le numéro et décida d'envoyer un message:

«-**Bonsoir, c'est monsieur Écu-de-Chêne. Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de prendre un verre avec moi? Fili a peut-être raison, peut-être que vous avez soif. :)**

-_Je euh… bonsoir. Si vous voulez oui._

-**Alors on se dit vendredi, dix-huit heure trente au bar _Erebor_**?

-_D'accord..._

-**Parfait, à vendredi, bonne soirée.**

-_Bonne soirée, à vendredi_.»

Thorin se rendit compte seulement à cet instant qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout le long de la conversation, attendant les réponses avec impatience. Il soupira et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, pourquoi avait-il fait ça?


	3. Chapter 3

Le vendredi Thorin quitta le travail avec une migraine épouvantable. Il avait eu une très dure journée. Il soupira en repensant à son message stupide et à son rendez-vous. Il rentra chez lui et prit une douche brûlante pour détendre ses muscles tendus.

Ensuite il enfila un jean non troué, une chemise bleue foncé et brossa ses cheveux. Il se regarda dans le miroir pour vérifier son allure. Il ajusta son col, retira un pli imaginaire sur son ventre du plat de la main et partit. Il avait ajouté ses bagues, son collier et une gourmette à sa tenue.

Il arriva au bar et attendit. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il s'était laissé manipulé par un gamin de six ans. Il se passa une main sur le visage, et cette saleté de migraine qui ne passait pas. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui lancé une enclume de cinq tonne sur la tête toutes les secondes.

* * *

><p>Bilbon rentra de l'école plus nerveux que jamais. Il prit une douche et mit un moment à choisir sa tenue. Il voulait être présentable, après tout il avait rendez-vous avec un très bel homme. Il passa une main dans ses boucles humides et observa le contenu de son armoire.<p>

Il décida de mettre un pantalon droit noir, une chemise bleue claire. Il enfila le tout par dessus son caleçon blanc et s'observa dans le miroir. Il soupira, pourquoi avait-il l'air toujours aussi coincé?! Il retira le pantalon et enfila un jean qui traînait dans son armoire. Il soupira de plus bel en constatant qu'il datait de son adolescence et qu'il lui était impossible de le fermer si il voulait être dans la capacité de respirer après.

Il enfila donc à nouveau son pantalon noir en soupirant. Il n'avait rien dans son armoire qui pourrait lui donner l'air détendu et cool. Il fit une mimique de bouche et ajusta son col. Il enfila sa montre et laissa ses cheveux ébouriffés avant de partir.

Il arriva au bar. Thorin était de dos mais il le reconnaissait. Comment ne pas reconnaître cette carrure et cette chevelure magnifique? Il s'approcha et se racla la gorge avant de lancer d'une petite voix timide:

«-B… bonsoir monsieur Écu-de-Chêne.»

* * *

><p>Thorin se retourna en entendant son nom et sourit:<p>

«-Bonsoir monsieur Saquet. Mais je vous en prie appelez moi Thorin.

-Dans ce cas appelez moi Bilbon.»

Thorin eut un sourire en coin et ils partirent pour une table. Il fut stupéfait de constater que sa migraine s'était miraculeusement envolée. Ils s'assirent et Thorin demanda:

«-Alors Bilbon, vous avez passé une bonne journée?

-Euh… oui, et vous, demande le petit blond en rougissant.

-Effroyable, mais je suis bien content de me détendre en prenant un verre avec vous. D'ailleurs vous êtes très élégant.

-Merci, je vous retourne le compliment, lança Bilbon en détournant les yeux plus rouge que jamais.

-Merci.»

Thorin l'observa sans rien dire et sourit:

«-Qu'allez vous boire?

-Je ne sais pas trop, et vous?

-Un verre de vin je pense.

-Je prendrai pareil que vous dans ce cas.»

Le sourire de Thorin s'élargit et le serveur arriva. Thorin le regarda:

«-Deux verres de vin rouge s'il vous plaît.

-Bien monsieur.»

Le serveur partit. Bilbon ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma. Thorin demanda amusé:

«-Quoi?

-Rien…

-Menteur.

-Et bien je me demandais pourquoi m'avoir invité moi, avoua Bilbon en rougissant.

-Je ne sais pas, comme ça. Vous m'avez l'air sympathique. Et peut-être que comme ça Fili arrêtera de nous harceler.

-Oui, rougit Bilbon

-Pourquoi rougissez vous sans arrêt?»

Biblon toussota nerveusement:

«-Pour rien.»

Il regarda la décoration du bar. Il était tellement nerveux. Le serveur revint avec leurs verres et de quoi grignoter. Le bar était très sympa. Le sol était en carrelage gris, les murs couverts d'un papier peint gris bleuté. Les tables étaient en verre recouvertes de nappes grises. Les sièges étaient en bois avec des coussins gris bleuté dessus.

Le bar était long en bois sombre avec de longs tabouret du même bois devant. Les murs étaient également ornés de cadres contenant des photos de montagnes, de natures, d'animaux sauvages, c'était vraiment très beau. Un CD de bruitage de la nature était mis en sourdine en arrière plan sonore.

Thorin prit son verre et le leva:

«-Alors à notre verre.

-A la notre.»

Bilbon tourna la tête vers lui et leva son verre. Ils trinquèrent et Thorin bu lentement une gorgée en plongeant son regard dans celui de Bilbon. Ce dernier se passa une main dans les cheveux:

«-Si vous n'arrêtez pas de flirter comme ça je vais partir.

-Pourquoi, vous n'aimez pas être dragué?

-Euh… disons que j'en ai pas l'habitude et que je me dis que vous vous moquez de moi. Pourquoi un homme aussi séduisant que vous perdrait son temps avec moi?

-Qui vous a dit que je perdais mon temps?

-Vous ne pouvez pas réellement vous intéressez à moi!

-Qui sait...»

Thorin eut un sourire mystérieux et avala une cacahuète qu'il prit dans le bol devant lui. Bilbon se passa une main sur le visage:

«-Je vais partir je crois.

-Hors de question.»

Thorin le prit par le poignet et le fit doucement se rasseoir:

«-De quoi avez vous peur? Vous ne vous trouvez pas séduisant?

-Pas assez pour quelqu'un comme vous en tout cas.

-Vous avez tort.»

Thorin ne savait pas du tout ce qui le prenait ce soir. Une drôle de mouche avait du le piquer pour qu'il drague si ouvertement cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. De plus il sentait très bien que si il voulait avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec Bilbon il ne pourrait faire comme d'habitude. Bilbon n'était pas le genre de personne avec qui on couchait une nuit et qu'on ne rappelait jamais.

Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Pourtant c'était bien ce que le beau brun avait l'intention de faire. Il ne voulait pas de quelque chose de durable, pas pour le moment du moins. Il n'était pas cruel, il ne voulait simplement pas se prendre la tête. Il demanda:

«-Et sinon, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes tout seul?

-Euh… ça dépend des points de vues.

-Je vois…

-Et vous?

-Ça fera quatre ans le mois prochain.

-Oh…

-Oui, une relation qui s'est très mal terminée

-Je suis désolé.

-Vous n'y pouvez rien. Alors, et vous?

-Trois ans mardi. J'ai été… plaqué pour une femme.»

Thorin grimaça:

«-Ouch, ça, ça fait mal!

-Je vous le fait pas dire!»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et burent tranquillement leur verre en parlant, puis ils en prirent un autre, et encore un. Bilbon se détendait du fait d'apprendre à connaître Thorin et à cause du vin.

Thorin décida de profiter de l'occasion. Il avait usé de son baratin habituel toute la soirée, il savait qu'il allait arriver à ses fins et conclures cette nuit. Il paya l'addition et ramena Biblon chez lui. Il le plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

* * *

><p><em>Mouahahah et oui je vous laisse comme ça jusqu'au chapitre suivant, mais vous vous doutez de ce qu'il contiendra ;) je sais, je suis cruelle ^^ mais je vous aime les ami(e)s :p<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbon fut surpris par ce baiser mais le trouva très agréable. Il était un peu alcoolisé, mais il comprenait quand même ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il protesta faiblement mais Thorin lui mordilla la lèvre pour lui imposer le silence. Le professeur rougit et n'insista pas car c'était trop agréable.

Thorin regarda le petit blond et sourit, ce soir, il passait à la casserole. Il continua de l'embrasser et lui retira sa veste qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Il devrait bien identifier où il allait laisser ses vêtements car il n'était pas chez lui. De plus, il gagnerait du temps pour les retrouver, les enfiler et partir une fois l'acte fini.

Il mêla sa langue à celle de Bilbon. Celui-ci essaya encore de protester, mais Thorin plongea son regard magnifique et noir de désir dans le sien. Le professeur déglutit avec peine et sentit ses dernières résistances tomber.

Thorin retira sa propre veste et décida qu'il mettrait tout ses vêtements au même endroit, ce serait plus simple pour les retrouver. Il murmura d'une voix rauque:

«-Où veux-tu que je te fasse l'amour?»

Cette voix fit frissonner Bilbon qui murmura d'une petite voix légèrement rauque:

«-Comme tu veux

-D'accord.»

Thorin reprit ses baisers avec fougue en laissant tomber sa veste, asseyant Bilbon sur le meuble de l'entrée. Bilbon déboutonna la chemise de Thorin d'une main tremblante. Le grand brun sourit et retira la chemise de sa future victime d'une main beaucoup plus assurée. Il la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Bilbon rougit et regarda Thorin, il était si beau et si sûr de lui. Il lui retira sa ceinture en retenant son souffle. Thorin retira rapidement ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il enleva le pantalon de Bilbon d'une main experte et rapide. Il fit ensuite courir ses longues mains fines sur lui, lui donnant la chair de poule.

Bilbon ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise, les caresses de son futur amant étaient divines. Son caleçon était bien tendu, et son érection en était presque douloureuse. Il déboutonna le jean de Thorin et lui baissa son boxer plus que moulant devant l'état d'excitation dans lequel se trouvait également son partenaire.

Thorin retira le caleçon de Bilbon. Ils étaient maintenant nus face à l'autre et les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. Il se pencha et commença par l'embrasser. Ensuite, il fit dériver ses baisers sur sa mâchoire, puis sur son menton qu'il mordilla légèrement.

Bilbon frémit, jamais il n'aurait pensé que se faire embrasser ou mordiller le menton pouvait être si excitant. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière. Thorin saisit l'occasion et dévora sa gorge de baisers brûlants.

L'instituteur poussa un petit soupir de plaisir. Il avait l'impression que les lèvres de Thorin étaient en train de le marquer au fer rouge tant elles étaient brûlantes, et sa barbe le piquait un peu, ce qui, étrangement, l'excitait énormément.

Thorin ajouta ses mains, soit une de ses armes utlimes en plus de ses yeux et de sa voix, à ses lèvres. Tout en continuant ses baisers dans le cou, il effleura l'autre partie de la gorge du bout des doigts. Il n'y avait pas vraiment contact, ce n'était qu'un frôlement, mais ça suffit pour faire frémir Biblon.

Le beau brun déposa un suçon à la jointure du cou et de l'épaule. Il s'attaqua à nouveau à la gorge, mais cette fois il s'amusa à mordiller, à taquiner la peau fine et sensible du bout de la langue. Bilbon poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir. Il avait toujours les yeux clos et il se sentait fondre sous les caresses de son compagnon.

Thorin décida qu'il s'était assez attardé sur le cou. Il vira à gauche sur l'épaule. Il y déposa quelques baisers, puis mordilla légèrement la clavicule, ce qui fit pousser un autre petit gémissement à Bilbon. Il fit ensuite le parcours jusqu'à l'autre épaule, mais au lieu de déposer des baisers sur la route entre les deux épaules, il se contenta de frotter sa barbe contre la peau.

Le blondinet frissonna au contact de la barbe contre sa peau. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les yeux toujours fermés et constata qu'ils étaient humides. Il transpirait déjà? Pourtant ils n'avaient même pas encore commencé à faire l'amour. Mais Thorin l'excitait tant qu'il avait l'impression que la température de la pièce avait minimum triplé. Il soupira quand Thorin affligea le même traitement à son épaule droite qu'il avait fait à la gauche.

Thorin retourna au torse et l'embrassa en descendant vers les tétons déjà durs de Bilbon. Il les contourna, déposant des baisers tout autour, mais ne les touchant volontairement pas. Le professeur poussa un grognement de frustration. Thorin déposa alors un baiser sur son téton droit. Il se mit ensuite à le suçoter.

L'effet fut immédiat, Bilbon se cambra à s'en casser les reins en gémissant de plaisir. Ceci amusa le grand brun et il réitéra l'action avant de mordiller le bout de chair. Il se contenta ensuite de le lécher avant de l'embrasser. Pendant ce temps il pinçait légèrement l'autre tétons entre son pouce et son index.

Bilbon ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Thorin s'attaquait à ses deux tétons sensibles en même temps. Il déglutit avec peine, sentant que son cerveau frisait l'asphyxie et que son cœur n'avait plus un rythme régulier mais très agité.

Thorin attrapa un préservatif dans son portefeuille et l'enfila. Il regarda Bilbon et l'allongea sur le meuble. Ensuite le grand brun saisit les genoux de son compagnon, lui fit replier, remonter et écarter les jambes. Il se plaça à son entrée et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Il resta là, à le fixer sans rien faire. Biblon frémit, il n'avait qu'une envie: que Thorin arrête de le faire attendre et qu'il le pénètre enfin, il allait exploser. Thorin avait son sexe dans sa main, il s'amusa à frotter son gland contre les fesses de Bilbon mais ne le pénétra pas. Le blondinet n'était rien de plus que son jouet, il trouvait très amusant de le frustrer.

Il rentra à peine et ressortit aussitôt provoquant un grognement de frustration chez la victime. Il décida ensuite que le jeu avait assez duré, il avait envie de le prendre, et il n'avait pas que ça à faire, il travaillait demain.

Il pénétra Bilbon d'un geste profond. Le petit blond se cambra en gémissement à la fois de plaisir, de soulagement d'être enfin pénétré, et de douleur car Thorin était très bien muni niveau anatomie. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules musclées de son compagnon et gémit d'agacement devant l'immobilité de son amant.

Thorin commença à bouger. Il allait à un rythme plutôt rapide. Il n'aimait pas bâcler quand il faisait l'amour, mais là ça n'avait que trop duré. Il tapa rapidement dans la prostate de Bilbon ce qui lui arracha un cri de plaisir, et il enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de Thorin. Ce dernier grogna:

«-Putain doucement!»

Bilbon se mordilla la lèvre et lui caressa le torse:

«-Pardon.

-Oui je préfère!»

Thorin tapa plus fort et accéléra le rythme pour le punir. Bilbon cria de plaisir et commença à haleter. Ça faisait déjà bien deux heures que Thorin le torturait, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. En plus Thorin était si précis dans ses gestes pour donner du plaisir qu'il était impossible de ne pas succomber.

Thorin accéléra encore le rythme, faisant taper le meuble contre le mur à un rythme rapide mais régulier. Il tapait dans la prostate de Bilbon à chaque poussée. Il sentait que l'orgasme de ce dernier n'allait sûrement pas tarder. Il lui releva une jambe qu'il posa contre son épaule et alla encore plus profondément en lui.

Bilbon gémit de plaisir devant le changement de position et la conséquence plus qu'agréable que ça engendré. Il eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer, le plaisir était en train de le submerger. Il se tendit et couina légèrement avant de se mettre à hurler de plaisir dans l'orgasme.

Thorin ferma les yeux quand il sentit Bilbon se contracter autour de son membre. Il aimait tant que ses amants aient des orgasmes quand il était encore en eux. C'était… jouissif. Il donna encore quelques poussées et jouit à son tour dans un grognement guttural rauque. Ça faisait déjà plus d'une heure et demi qu'il donnait des coups de reins frénétiques. Il se retira et jeta le préservatif.

Il revint et embrassa rapidement Bilbon par principe. Ce dernier demanda timidement:

«-Tu viens?

-Où?

-Te reposer, dormir, te coucher, comme tu veux...

-Va j'arrive.

-D'accord.»

Bilbon l'embrassa et partit en direction de la chambre après avoir enfilé son caleçon.

Thorin attendit que l'instituteur ne soit plus dans la pièce et il se rhabilla à la hâte mais en silence. Il sortit ensuite de l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds et rentra chez lui. Il prit une douche et se coucha.

Bilbon fronça les sourcils, ça faisait déjà plus de cinq minutes que Thorin était censé le rejoindre. Il appela:

«-Thorin?»

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il fronça d'avantage les sourcils, se leva et alla voir. Plus la moindre trace du grand brun. Pas de vêtements, pas de mot d'explication. Il avait tout bonnement disparu. Bilbon se sentit si stupide, il avait l'impression d'être une de ces filles à qui on faisait l'amour, qu'on quittait durant son sommeil et qu'on ne rappelait jamais. Sauf que là il avait l'air encore plus stupide car on l'avait quitté alors qu'il était éveillé.

Il alla prendre une douche comme un zombie et se coucha. Il s'était fait avoir et manipulé comme une adolescente stupide. Pourtant Thorin n'avait pas l'air d'être un tel salaud quand on le voyait. Il s'était fait embobiné, et Thorin avait utilisé le fait qu'il soit un peu pompette pour coucher avec lui dès le premier rendez-vous, comme il l'aurait fait avec une espèce de pétasse sans cervelle. Des questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête toute la nuit sans qu'il parvienne à dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain Thorin partit au boulot comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas le moindre état d'âme. Pour lui c'était un jour comme un autre, il avait passé une nuit comme une autre.

Bilbon partit travailler plus mal que jamais. Son malaise augmenta quand Fili et Kili arrivèrent. Il fit des efforts surhumains pour garder la face.

Kili regarda son frère:

«-Fili regarde, monsieur Saquet a l'air très triste!

-Oui… tu crois que tonton a fait quelque chose de mal?

-Je pense.»

Ils froncèrent les sourcils et partirent en récréation. Ils virent alors quelque chose d'incroyable à travers la fenêtre. Monsieur Saquet était resté dans la classe et il pleurait, assit à son bureau. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et Fili lança:

«-Il faut qu'on parle à tonton!

-Oui, je suis sûr que c'est à cause de lui!»

Ils partirent dans un coin pour monter un plan.

Après l'école ils lancèrent à leur mère dans la voiture:

«-Maman on peut aller voir tonton Thorin?

-Oui mes chéris pourquoi?

-Parce que.»

Elle fronça les sourcils et partit pour chez son frère. Les deux garçons arrivèrent comme des furies dans le bureau de leur oncle.

Thorin se tourna:

«-Tiens mes deux monstres!

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait, demanda Kili d'un air accusateur.

-Hein? À qui?

-A monsieur Saquet, à cause de toi il est triste!

-Comment vous pouvez savoir que c'est à cause de moi?

-Maman nous a dit que vous avez été boire un verre avec lui hier!»

Thorin lança un regard mauvais à sa sœur:

«-Je t'avais dit de ne rien leur dire!

-Ce sont mes fils je ne leur cache rien. Et si tu t'étais comporté correctement ils ne te tomberaient pas dessus.»

Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux:

«-Ça ne regarde personne comment je me comporte!

-Et bien ça nous regarde car notre maître est un monsieur très gentil! Tu lui a fait quoi?

-Ce sont des histoires de grands!

-Rien à faire t'as fait l'idiot tonton!»

Thorin se leva et le regarda avant d'hausser un peu la voix:

«-Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de deux enfants!

-Si, tu te tais et tu nous écoute, lança Fili avec un air de défi.

-Oui là pour une fois c'est nous qu'on commande, répliqua Kili en fronçant les sourcils.»

La sœur de Thorin sourit devant le langage et l'obstination de ses fils. Thorin se passa une main dans les cheveux:

«-J'ai du travail!

-Pas avant de nous avoir expliqué ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi monsieur Saquet pleurait?!

-Il quoi?!

-Il a pleuré pendant tout le temps de la récréation!»

Thorin soupira et ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre les doigts:

«-Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi

-C'est vrai! Dis ce que t'a fait!»

Kili regardait son oncle. Fili lança:

«-Si tu nous dis pas et bah on viendra plus jamais te voir!»

Thorin soupira:

«-D'accord si vous insistez. Et bien on a fait… quelque chose et après je suis partit. Voilà c'est tout.

-T'es trop con!»

Thorin regarda sa sœur avec surprise. Elle lança:

«-Mais c'est quoi ton problème?! C'est un gars super pourquoi t'as fait ça?!

-Tu te calme j'ai toujours étais comme ça!

-T'es un méchant monsieur, s'exclama Kili.

-Oui on te faisait confiance, s'indigna Fili. T'as plutôt intérêt à régler ça parce que sinon on veut plus jamais te voir!»

Ils partirent. Thorin soupira et se laissa tomber à son bureau. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû envoyer ces messages. Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il était confronté à un cruel dilemme. D'un côté il avait ses habitudes, de l'autre il avait la haine de sa sœur et ses neveux.

Avant ça n'avait jamais eu de conséquences de faire l'amour et de partir sans jamais rappeler. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il hésita puis prit son portable. Il le posa sur son bureau, se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.

Bilbon rentra chez lui après le travail et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Il se demandait encore pourquoi Thorin avait agit comme ça, il ne lui avait rien fait de mal et il n'avait pas été chiant.

Son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha:

«-Allô?

-Bonjour… c'est Thorin. Désolé d'être partit comme ça, je travaillais tôt ce matin et…

-Je sais que c'est pas vrai. T'avais juste envie de tirer ton coup et de te barrer n'est-ce pas?

-Euh…

-Pourquoi tu m'appelle alors?

-Et bien… mes neveux m'ont forcé la main

-Je vois. Va te faire foutre alors!»

Bilbon raccrocha. Il fut surpris lui-même pas son attitude. Il n'avait jamais été si vulgaire, si direct et si énervé de toute sa vie.

Thorin resta devant son téléphone d'un air idiot. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage, il aimait beaucoup les hommes qui avaient du caractère. Il ne ressentait rien pour lui, mais il le trouvait de plus en plus intéressant. Déjà il aimait beaucoup son corps, ils étaient très compatibles sexuellement et en plus il avait du caractère.

Thorin rentra chez lui et envoya un message à Bilbon:

«-Monsieur le professeur boude?

-Si tu m'envoie encore des messages je porte plainte pour harcèlement!

-J'aime qu'on ai du caractère!

-T'avais qu'à t'en rendre compte avant de me planter comme un con hier soir!»

Thorin ne répondit pas mais sourit. Le petit professeur était en train d'attiser sa curiosité et son désir. Finalement ce Bilbon Saquet était peut-être plus intéressant qu'il ne l'avait pensé au premier abord. Il se servit un verre et réfléchit à tout ça.


	6. Chapter 6

Alors pour les messages: **Thorin**, sa sœur et _Bilbon_. Oui désolée j'avais oublié de repréciser pour le chapitre précédent.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours passèrent où Thorin décida de ne pas envoyer de message à Bilbon. Le calme avant la tempête. Mais ce soir, il avait décidé que ça ne se passerai pas comme ça. Il termina son travail plus tôt et alla chercher ses neveux à l'école.<p>

Bilbon fut surpris de voir Thorin arriver. Le grand brun le regarda en souriant:

«-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, répondit sèchement l'instituteur.

-Comment allez vous?»

Bilbon plissa les yeux:

«-Je vais bien. Au revoir.»

Il prit ses affaires et partit. Thorin sourit et partit également en compagnie de ses neveux. Dans la voiture Kili lança:

«-Tu es amoureux?

-Non.

-Tu va l'être, demanda Fili.

-J'en sais rien.»

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire complice, ils avaient un plan.

Une fois chez eux Kili se jeta sur son oncle pour lui faire un câlin. Il en profita pour lui prendre son portable dans sa poche et le donner discrètement à son frère. Fili mit le téléphone dans sa poche et s'éloigna comme si de rien n'était. Kili sourit et s'écarta de son oncle pour rejoindre son frère.

Pendant ce temps Thorin alla parler avec sa sœur.

Kili demanda:

«-On fait quoi?

-Regarde.»

Fili ouvrit les messages et trouva la conversation avec Bilbon. Il écrivit en lisant à haute voix pour son frère:

«-**Je m'excuse d'avoir agit comme ça. Je vous invite à dîner pour me faire pardonner.**

-Ah oui c'est super ça, bravo Fili.»

Le petit blond sourit et appuya sur envoyer. La réponse arriva peu de temps après:

«-_Hors de question!_

-**S'il vous plaît, je me sens vraiment mal. Et puis c'est juste manger, rien de bien méchant.**»

Ils gloussèrent quand Fili envoya le message. Il sourit:

«-Heureusement que le téléphone est intelligent et qu'il sait écrire!

-Oui, on a de la chance, répondit Kili.»

Ils s'assirent dans leur cabane en attendant la réponse. Perchés dans un arbre loin de la vue de leur mère et de leur oncle ils pouvaient comploter comme ils voulaient. Une réponse arriva:

«-_Quand et où?_»

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire victorieux et Fili écrivit:

«-**Jeudi soir à dix-neuf heure au restaurant Fondcombe.**

-D'accord j'y serai.»

Ils se tapèrent dans la main en signe de victoire. Fili effaça les messages échangés avec Bilbon et redescendirent de leur cachette. Ils allèrent dans la maison et Fili fit un câlin à son oncle pour remettre son portable dans sa poche.

Thorin se leva:

«-Bon j'y vais, à plus tard.

-Au revoir tonton, répondirent en chœur les enfants.»

Il sourit et partit sans se douter de ce qui s'était passé. Une fois la voiture partit les deux garçons expliquèrent leur plan à leur mère. Cette dernière sourit:

«-Vous êtes malins comme des singes!

-Merci maman, dis, tu peux envoyer un message à tonton pour l'inviter à dîner à cet endroit là? Bien sûr on ira pas.

-Bien sûr, je le fait tout de suite.»

Elle prit son téléphone:

«-J'ai complètement oublié de te demander, les garçons voulaient qu'on aille dîner au restaurant jeudi soir ça te dit?

-**Oui.**

-Alors à dix-neuf heure au Fondcombe?

-**J'y serai**.

-Super, alors à jeudi.»

Elle se tourna vers ses fils:

«-C'est dans la poche mes chéris.»

Thorin rentra chez lui et inscrivit l'horaire et le lieu du dîner de jeudi pour ne pas oublier.


	7. Chapter 7

Pour les messages comme d'hab' **Thorin** _Bilbon_.

* * *

><p>Bilbon se prépara pour aller au restaurant. Il soigna sa tenue sans trop savoir pourquoi car il était toujours aussi fâché contre le grand brun. Il partit pour arriver avec un peu d'avance, comme ça il s'installerait et serai détendu au moment où Thorin arriverai.<p>

Thorin rentra chez lui. Il prit une douche, s'habilla, se coiffa et partit pour le rendez-vous. Il avait hâte d'y être, il aimait passer du temps avec sa sœur et ses fils. Il arriva et fut surpris de ne les voir nul part. Il regarda sa montre, il était pourtant l'heure convenue.

Il fut surpris de voir Biblon à une table. Il s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils:

«-Que faites vous là?»

Bilbon le regarda surpris:

«-C'est vous qui m'avez invité, pour vous faire pardonner.

-Comment ça, demanda Thorin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bien oui.»

Bilbon lui montra la conversation sur son téléphone. Thorin fronça d'avantage les sourcils:

«-Je ne suis pas l'auteur de ces… oh les chenapans… Ce sont mes neveux. Je comprend pourquoi ils m'ont fait des câlins. Et ma sœur va avoir de mes nouvelles!

-Pourriez vous m'expliquer, demanda Bilbon plus perdu que jamais.

-Et bien mes neveux vous ont envoyé ces messages après m'avoir piqué mon téléphone, et ma sœur m'a piégé ensuite en me proposant un dîner ici.»

Bilbon rougit et se leva:

«-Je… au revoir!»

Thorin le retint par le poignet:

«-Attendez, maintenant que nous sommes là autant en profiter.»

Bilbon hésita puis se rassit. Thorin sourit:

«-Je suis heureux de voir que mes neveux sont meilleurs négociateurs que moi. Quand j'essaye de vous parlez vous refusez, quand ils vous invite à dîner vous acceptez.

-Je croyais sincèrement que c'était vous, rougit Bilbon.»

Un silence gêné s'installa. Ils commandèrent quand le serveur vint les voir. Thorin demanda:

«-Sinon, vous avez passé une bonne journée?

-Oui merci, et vous?

-Pareils.

-Et que faites vous dans la vie?

-Je suis PDG d'une entreprise.»

Bilbon ouvrit de grands yeux:

«-Vraiment?

-Oui, je sais les apparences sont trompeuses.

-En effet.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire, l'ambiance se détendit un peu. Bilbon demanda aussi tendu qu'une corde d'arc:

«-Pourquoi vous êtes partit comme ça après m'avoir dit que vous alliez me rejoindre?»

Thorin se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant:

«-Je n'ai pas l'habitude des longues relations. Rien que le fait de vous avoir revu plusieurs fois après c'est déjà beaucoup.

-Mais vous n'aviez pas l'intention de me revoir si vos neveux ne vous avez pas posé d'ultimatum n'est-ce pas?

-Non vous avez raison, mais maintenant je ne m'en plains pas.»

Bilbon fronça les sourcils:

«-Comment ça?

-Et bien ça me permet d'apprendre à vous connaître, et finalement je trouve ça très agréable.

-Allez vous faire foutre!

-Par vous? Avec plaisir.»

Bilbon rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Leurs commandes arrivèrent. Bilbon mangea en silence alors que Thorin avait un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Il demanda:

«-Quoi, vous êtes devenu muet?

-Non.

-Tant mieux. Parlez moi de vous, du vin?

-Non merci, ce soir que de l'eau pour moi ça évitera de mauvaises surprises par la suite.»

Thorin grimaça, celle-là il l'avait bien mérité. Bilbon lança:

«-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur moi. Je suis fils unique, je suis instituteur, j'aime assez la tranquillité de mon foyer, même si je ne suis pas contre un peu d'aventude de temps à autre.

-Ah… intéressant.

-Oui, et je ne suis pas aussi gentil et innocent que je n'y paraît à première vue.

-Je confirme, un vrai tigre caché sous une apparence de petit agneau sans défense.»

Ils se mirent tout les deux à rire, l'ambiance qui s'était tendue un moment se détendit à nouveau. Bilbon le regarda:

«-Et vous, vous devez avoir des choses à dire non?

-Hum… J'ai une sœur que vous connaissez déjà, je suis PDG d'une entreprise, j'adore l'aventure, une mauvaise relation par le passé m'a fait me retrancher sur les relations d'une nuit. Et je suis vraiment désolé de m'être comporté ainsi. Vous ne méritez pas d'être traité ainsi.»

Bilbon le regarda:

«-Expliquez moi ce qui a bien pu vous arriver pour que vous ayez une telle peur d'entretenir une relation durable.

-Et bien… mon ex était très infidèle mais je ne l'ai apprit qu'à notre rupture. Quand je l'ai su il m'a frappé avec une batte de base ball ce qui m'a assommé. Il a profité de mon inconscience pour me voler mes biens les plus précieux et il est partit. C'est aussi à cette occasion que j'ai apprit qu'il avait couché avec mon meilleur ami. En fait il ne s'était mis avec moi que pour mon argent et il avait prévu depuis un moment de me voler. Il ne m'avait jamais aimé.

-Oh… je suis désolé.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir et vous étiez en droit de vous poser la question. Voilà pour ma tragique histoire personnelle.»

Bilbon prit sa main dans la sienne:

«-Cet homme ne vous méritait pas.

-Merci.»

Thorin sourit et ils terminèrent le repas. Le grand brun paya l'addition une fois qu'ils eurent fini. Ils marchèrent un peu, Bilbon lança:

«-Je vous trouve très courageux de m'avoir parlé de votre passé aussi sincèrement.

-Ce n'est pas un secret, rétorqua Thorin en haussant les épaules. En plus c'est le passé.

-Oui mais c'est quelque chose de dur, de plus nous nous connaissons à peine.

-Et bien il me semble que c'est en parlant de soi à quelqu'un qu'on connaît à peine qu'on apprend à se connaître non?

-Si vous avez raison.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Thorin lança:

«-Ça se rafraîchit, je vous raccompagne.

-Merci.»

Ils partirent dans la voiture de Thorin et il conduisit jusque chez l'instituteur. Il descendit et lui ouvrit la porte. Bilbon descendit et sourit:

«-C'était une soirée… agréable même si nous avons été victimes d'un coup monté.

-En effet. Je ne regrette pas d'être venu et que vous soyez resté.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Bilbon se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Thorin:

«-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, dormez bien.»

Bilbon embrassa encore rapidement Thorin et rentra.

Le grand brun rentra chez lui et envoya un message à Bilbon:

«-**J'ai vraiment passé une soirée très agréable, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de remédier l'expérience.**

-_Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé cette soirée. Bonne nuit_.»

Thorin sourit et se coucha. Il devrait penser à remercier ses neveux et sa sœur après leur avoir remonté les bretelles. Il était heureux de cette soirée pour le moins inattendue. Il s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>Et oui je me suis dit que Thorin allait avoir une petite histoire un peu sombre parce que ça colle bien avec le perso, à défaut de s'être fait volé son royaume par un dragon ;) Bon voilà, demain un autre chapitre. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir! Biz à demain ^^<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Pour les messages c'est toujours la même chose donc je réexplique pas.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Thorin partit au travail. La première chose qu'il fit en arrivant au travail fut d'appeler sa sœur:<p>

«-Allô c'est moi.

-Oh Thorin, ça va?

-Vous m'avez tendu un piège hier soir!»

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil. Il demanda:

«-Oui ou non?

-Oui, répondit enfin sa sœur d'une petite voix.

-Et je vous en remercie! J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

-C'est vrai, demanda-t-elle dans une exclamation joyeuse.

-Oui, mais je vous en veux quand même un peu de m'avoir monté un si mauvais tour!

-Désolée, c'était une idée des garçons…

-Peu importe, bon je dois y aller, à plus tard.»

Il raccrocha. Il envoya un message à Bilbon:

«-**Bonjour, j'espère que tu as bien dormis. Je voulais repréciser à quel point j'avais passé une excellente soirée. Oui je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer à nouveau.**

-_Comment être sûr que c'est Thorin et pas encore Fili et Kili qui me font une blague?_

-**Tu as une tache de naissance en forme de cœur sur la fesse gauche.**

-_Merci… maintenant je rougis comme un con devant mon écran de portable._

-**Oh t'es trop adorable! *-***

-_C'est ça moque toi!_

-**Je me moque pas! Ça te dit qu'on se retrouve pour dîner? Car j'imagine que tu ne peux pas t'absenter pour déjeuner…**

-_En effet je ne peux pas pour les déjeuners, mais un dîner ce sera avec plaisir._

**-D'accord, ce soir trop tôt?**

-_Ce soir parfait._

-**Très bien, même horaire même lieu qu'hier.**

-_D'accord. À ce soir alors_.

-**J'ai hâte.**»

Il rangea son téléphone et commença le travail.

* * *

><p>Bilbon travailla de bonne humeur. Il était vraiment content que Thorin veuille le revoir. Il était sur un nuage, il glissa à Fili et Kili:<p>

«-Merci bandes de petits coquins.»

Les frères échangèrent un sourire amusé et lancèrent d'un air plus innocent et craquant que jamais:

«-On a rien fait, merci pour quoi?

-Je sais que c'était vous les messages, merci!»

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et continua le travail. Les deux frères se tapèrent dans la main et partirent jouer.

* * *

><p>Thorin eut une réunion qui s'éternisa. Il sortit son portable et envoya un message:<p>

«-**Je suis désolé, j'ai une réunion qui traîne, je pars dès que je peux mais je serai en retard.**

_-Pas de problème, je t'attend._

-**A tout à l'heure, encore désolé.**»

Thorin ne pu partir que deux heures plus tard. Il était plus qu'en retard. Il ne passa même pas chez lui se changer. Il mit juste un coup de déo avant d'entrer dans le restaurant. Il s'approcha de la table de Bilbon, il se pencha et l'embrassa:

«-Je suis vraiment navré, je n'ai pas pu partir avant.

-Pas de problème, tu es venu c'est déjà ça.»

Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de clients. Thorin regarda l'heure, il était plus de vingt-deux heure. Il soupira:

«-Putain j'avais pas vu le temps passer. Tu as mangé?

-Non je t'attendais.

-Pardon, bon on va laisser ces chers cuisiniers finirent leur journée, changement de programme. Je t'invite à dîner chez moi et c'est moi qui prépare tout.

-Je ne peux pas refuser une telle invitation, sourit Bilbon.»

Thorin posa un billet sur la table et ils partirent. Thorin ouvrit la porte de la voiture à Bilbon pour qu'il monte, et une fois devant chez lui il remédia l'opération pour qu'il monte. Il ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer. Il entra après lui et alluma la lumière:

«-Bienvenu dans mon humble demeure.»

Bilbon le regarda:

«-Ton humble demeure? Elle est gigantesque cette maison, c'est un manoir!

-Bon ok pas humble, grimaça le grand brun. Fais comme chez toi, visite.»

Il l'embrassa rapidement et partit dans la cuisine. Il commença à préparer un risotto. Il mit un peu de musique, il détestait s'activer sans musique.

Bilbon visita l'immense bâtisse et revint dans la cuisine:

«-C'est gigantesque!

-En effet. C'est presque prêt.»

Thorin mit la table. Bilbon sourit:

«-Ça sent bon.

-Merci, c'est du risotto.

-Miam.»

C'était prêt. Ils mangèrent et Thorin débarrassa. Il se tourna vers Bilbon et lui sourit. Le professeur s'approcha de Thorin, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Le grand brun le prit par la taille et approfondit le baiser.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la chambre. Bilbon était déjà presque nu, Thorin l'avait dépouillé de ses vêtements en chemin. Thorin, quand à lui était juste torse nu, il n'y avait que sa chemise qui avait disparue.

Bilbon se rattrapa et déshabilla son amant sans cesser de l'embrasser. Thorin l'allongea sur le lit et lui retira son dernier vêtement. Ils étaient là nus à s'embrasser sans prendre le temps de respirer. Thorin craqua l'emballage d'un préservatif et enfila la protection. Il embrassa le corps de Bilbon de part en part, le caressa, le lécha, le mordilla. Il voulait connaître le corps de son amant par cœur et de toutes les façons.

Bilbon avait les yeux fermés et gémissait de plaisir. Thorin se mit au dessus de lui et l'embrassa pour la énième fois. Le blondinet lui caressa la nuque et mêla sa langue à la sienne. Le grand brun le pénétra doucement et commença à bouger en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Bilbon gémit et griffa doucement le dos de Thorin. Cette fois était très différente de leur première. Thorin l'embrassait beaucoup plus, il était beaucoup plus tendre. Cette fois il faisait attention aux attentes de son amant, il ne pensait pas qu'aux siennes.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, ils furent secoués par l'orgasme l'un après l'autre. Thorin se laissa tomber à côté de Bilbon et mit le préservatif à la poubelle. Il le serra ensuite dans ses bras en remontant le draps sur leurs corps moites:

«-Tu reste dormir?

-Tu le veux vraiment?

-Oui ça me ferait plaisir.»

Bilbon sourit et l'embrassa tendrement:

«-D'accord.»

Il se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Thorin déposa un baiser sur ses bouclettes blondes et murmura:

«-Je crois que mes neveux ont réussi leur coup.

-Comment ça?

-Je t'aime.»

Bilbon caressa le bras autour de sa taille en souriant. Il murmura à son tour:

«-Je t'aime moi aussi.»

Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir après un dernier baiser. Thorin serrait Bilbon dans ses bras comme le plus précieux des trésors.

**Fin?**


	9. Chapter 9

Et oui c'est Noël avant ou après l'heure (selon sur lequel vous vous basez) ou le 14 Juillet en avance. C'était une petite blaguounette ce n'est pas fini :D Oui je sais, je suis une folle de publier 2 chapitres en une même journée mais bon quand l'inspi est là...

* * *

><p>Les garçons étaient ensemble depuis trois mois déjà. Thorin regarda Bilbon en souriant. Ils étaient tendrement enlacés dans le lit. Le professeur avait la tête posée contre l'épaule de Thorin et sa main sur son torse. Il le caressait tendrement, il aimait sentir les petites boucles brunes sous ses doigts.<p>

Thorin prit la main de Bilbon dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser:

«-On est bien comme ça non?

-Si, très bien même.»

Bilbon entremêla leurs doigts et sourit. Le grand brun hésita puis lança:

«-Tu sais ça fait trois mois que nous sommes ensembles.

-Oui.

-Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on officialise un peu.

-Comment ça, demanda Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bien que tu rencontre ma famille, même si tu la connaît déjà. Mais que tu la connaisse en tant que mon petit ami. Et puis… tu pourrais t'installer ici. Je veux dire, au lieu de venir ici tous les soirs ou moi chez toi mais qu'on continue d'habiter chacune de notre côté. C'est immense ici, je pense que tu peux t'installer sans que ça n'envahisse tout l'espace.»

Thorin retint son souffle en attendant la réponse de Bilbon. Ce dernier sourit et l'embrassa:

«-Ce sont deux très bonnes idées mon amour. J'accepte avec plaisir, aussi bien l'une que l'autre.

-Merveilleux.»

Thorin l'embrassa et ils firent l'amour.

Quelques jours plus tard Bilbon avait ramené toutes ses affaires chez Thorin. Le PDG sourit avec satisfaction en passant ses bras autour de son cou, Bilbon dos à lui:

«-Je trouve ma maison beaucoup plus belle avec tes affaires dedans.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi!

-Si tu le dis. Au fait, vendredi c'est l'anniversaire de Kili. Du coup vendredi soir on fait un dîner tous ensemble pour le fêter. J'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'y accompagne.

-Oui ce serait bien.

-Alors c'est réglé.»

Thorin le fit se retourner et l'embrassa. Ils commencèrent ensuite à ranger les affaires du petit blond dans sa nouvelle demeure. Bilbon avait du mal à se dire qu'il avait déménagé pour habiter avec Thorin, l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait. L'idée que Thorin soit amoureux de lui lui faisait toujours bizarre. Thorin demanda en posant une valise vide dans le placard:

«-Quelque chose ne va pas mon ange?

-Si, je dois juste me faire à l'idée que maintenant nous vivons ensemble. Et j'ai toujours du mal à me dire que tu es amoureux de moi, malgré tout ce temps.

-Pourtant il va falloir parce que c'est pas prêt de changer.»

Thorin l'embrassa et continua de ranger les affaires.

Vendredi soir arriva. Bilbon était un peu nerveux. Thorin lui caressa la joue en souriant:

«-Tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas.»

Il toqua. Thorin portait une boite de chez le pâtissier contenant le gâteau préféré de son neveux et Bilbon avait le cadeau. Ce furent les deux enfants qui ouvrirent. Ils sautèrent au cou de Thorin:

«-Tonton Thorin!

-Salut les monstres, bon anniversaire petite crapule!

-Merci.»

Il les souleva et déposa un bisou sonore sur la joue des enfants. Ils se tournèrent vers Bilbon et lui sourirent en lui sautant également au cou:

«-Tonton Bilbon!»

Il fut surpris et déposa un baiser sur la joue de chacun:

«-Bonjour les garçons, bon anniversaire Kili.

-Merci.»

Thorin sourit et ils entrèrent. Sa sœur était dans la cuisine. Il alla la rejoindre et lui dit bonjour en lui donnant le gâteau qu'il avait ramené. Elle sourit:

«-Alors, il est là?

-Ouaip.»

Elle sourit et alla saluer Bilbon. Il rougit:

«-Bonjour.»

Elle le serra dans ses bras et lui fit la bise:

«-Bienvenu dans notre famille, mon frère n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux que vous!

-C'est très gentil, je crois que j'ai été aussi chanceux que lui. Deux petits Cupidons se sont penchés sur nous.»

Les trois adultes se mirent à rire alors que les enfants couraient dans leurs jambes à essayer de s'attraper l'un l'autre. Dis demanda:

«-Thorin tu peux mettre la table s'il te plaît pendant que je termine ma sauce?

-Pas de problème.»

Il sourit et commença à s'activer, aidé par Bilbon qui voulait se rendre utile.

Ils passèrent à table. Les deux frères fixaient leur instituteur. Ce dernier rougit:

«-Oui?

-Rien… t'es amoureux de tonton?

-Oui.

-Et toi tonton t'es amoureux?

-Oui.

-Alors faites vous un bisou, s'exclamèrent les gamins d'une seule voix.»

Bilbon rougit devant cette demande inattendue. Thorin leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il se pencha et embrassa tendrement Bilbon. Fili et Kili échangèrent un sourire complice et victorieux. L'aîné demanda:

«-Dis tonton Bilbon?

-Euh… oui?

-C'est vrai que t'habite avec tonton Thorin maintenant?

-Oui.

-Trop cool, comme ça on te verra tout le temps! Mais à l'école comment on devra t'appeler dans ce cas, demanda Kili en fronçant les sourcils manifestement en grande réflexion.

-Et bien à l'école ça ne changera pas, je serai toujours monsieur Saquet, votre instituteur.»

Kili fit une moue dubitative:

«-Mais puisque tu es notre tonton maintenant pourquoi on peut pas t'appeler tonton?

-Parce que ce sont les règles. Vous ne pouvez pas m'appeler tonton, car je suis votre instituteur avant d'être votre oncle.»

Fili murmura quelque chose à son frère ce qui les fit beaucoup rire tout les deux. Dis les regarda d'un air sévère:

«-Pas de messe basse j'ai déjà dit!

-Pardon maman, répondirent en chœur les enfants.

-Pourquoi riez vous tant, demanda Thorin.

-Parce qu'on a dit que c'était drôle que tonton Bilbon soit ton amoureux alors qu'il est aussi notre maître à l'école. Et Fili me disait d'imaginer si on se trompait et qu'on l'appelait tonton sans le faire exprès.»

Les adultes ne purent retenir un sourire attendri. Bilbon expliqua:

«-Et bien si ça vous échappe ça n'est pas grave mais il faut éviter le plus possible. D'accord?

-Oui tonton.»

Bilbon hocha la tête et continua de manger. Ça lui faisait bizarre qu'ils l'appellent comme ça. Il regarda Dis:

«-C'est délicieux.

-Merci beaucoup.»

Ils passèrent au gâteau et aux cadeaux. Bilbon demanda:

«-Alors tu as quel age dis moi?

-J'ai quatre ans!

-Oh mais dis moi, tu es un homme, tu es presque aussi grand que moi.»

Kili se redressa fièrement ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Thorin caressa le dos de Bilbon en souriant, il était content que ça se passe si bien. Les garçons étaient dingue de lui et Dis l'adorait.

Au bout d'un moment les deux hommes rentrèrent chez eux. Thorin embrassa Bilbon en souriant:

«-Ca s'est merveilleusement bien passé!

-Oui c'était super.

-Tu es officiellement un membre de ma famille maintenant. Ça se fête!»

Il l'embrassa et ils ne tardèrent pas à faire l'amour. Deux grandes étapes étaient arrivées en peu de temps. Thorin serra Bilbon dans ses bras et l'embrassa:

«-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Moi aussi.»


	10. Chapter 10

Aujourd'hui Thorin devait rencontrer la famille de Bilbon. C'était bien normal, le professeur avait bien rencontré la sienne. Thorin était assez nerveux, il se demandait comment ça allait se passer. Bilbon l'embrassa:

«-Ça se passera très bien, mes parents vont t'adorer mon amour.»

Thorin sourit et serra sa main dans la sienne. Ils avaient un peu de temps devant eux, ils marchèrent donc main dans la main. C'est alors que Thorin pâlit et se figea. Bilbon le regarda avec surprise:

«-Chéri ça va?

-Tu vois le gars là avec le sweat à capuche vert?

-Euh oui, répondit Bilbon en regardant la personne concernée.

-Et bien c'est mon ex.

-Celui qui t'a frappé et volé?

-Oui. Avec de la chance il ne m'aura pas vu.»

L'ex en question eut un large sourire cruel en apercevant Thorin et s'approcha de lui:

«-Tiens Thorin, ça faisait longtemps

-Pas assez à mon goût.

-Oh c'est pas gentil ce que tu me dis là, tu me fais de la peine!»

Il regarda les doigts entremêlés et sourit:

«-Tiens, j'imagine que c'est ton nouveau mec.

-En effet, répondit Thorin en resserrant la main de Bilbon dans la sienne.

-Que vous êtes mignons… Et sinon t'as des nouveaux trucs de valeur?»

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir Bilbon décocha un crochet du gauche dans le figure du voleur. Thorin le regarda surpris alors que l'autre s'étalait lamentablement sur le sol. Bilbon l'attrapa par le col et le fit se relever:

«-Ça c'était pour ce que tu as fait à Thorin à l'époque, il lui décocha un autre coup de poing, et ça c'est pour oser lui reparler!»

Il le laissa retomber sur le sol, se redressa et sourit à Thorin:

«-On va être en retard, mes parents nous attendent.»

Thorin le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginé Bilbon capable de taper quelqu'un de la sorte. Bilbon reprit sa main dans la sienne ils repartirent. Le grand brun était toujours sans voix. Bilbon le regarda:

«-Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Tu n'en a pas l'air!

-Mon amour t'as cassé la gueule de mon ex.»

Il le plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Bilbon passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux de son compagnon et sourit:

«-Et oui, je suis plein de surprises beau gosse. Allons-y.»

Il reprit sa main dans la sienne et ils reprirent leur marche. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant chez les parents de Bilbon. Ce dernier offrit un sourire rassurant à son petit-ami et toqua. Ce fut son père qui leur ouvrit. Thorin remarqua alors que Bilbon tenait sa taille de son père. Les présentations furent faites et le couple entra. La mère de Bilbon arriva et sourit. Le blondinet fit les présentations et ils dînèrent.

Thorin lança:

«-C'est délicieux, et vous êtes en beauté madame.

-Merci, mais appelez moi Belladona je vous en prie, je suis votre belle-mère à présent.

-Oui, désolé.

-Alors, racontez moi, comment êtes vous tomber amoureux de mon fils? Il ne veut jamais me raconter votre rencontre même si il n'arrête pas de parler de vous.

-Ah oui?»

Thorin lança un regard amusé à Bilbon et continua:

«-Et bien mes neveux sont dans sa classe. Je l'ai rencontré alors que nous faisions des courses. Il était en train de réfléchir à quelles tomates il allait acheter. Si vous l'aviez vu, il était si craquant avec son air concentre, ses petits sourcils froncé.

-Le coup de foudre, s'extasia Belladona.

-Pas vraiment, grimaça Thorin.

-Ah non?

-Non. Mes neveux ont joués les entremetteurs. Maintenant je ne m'en plains pas, mais à l'époque c'était pas tout à fait la même histoire. Nous avons dîné, nous avons couché ensemble et je suis partit.

-Je tiens à préciser que c'est parce qu'il a eu un passé très dur! Mon amour ne te fais pas passé pour plus salaud que tu ne l'es!

-Oui, répondit Thorin avec un sourire attendri. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne comptais pas le rappeler. Et puis mes neveux l'ont vu pleurer, ils m'ont donc posé un ultimatum: je le rappelais ou ils ne voulaient plus me voir.

-Malins ces petits, s'amusa Belladona.

-En effet. Alors je l'ai recontacté. Et votre fils m'a proprement renvoyé sur les roses. Et là, j'ai commencé à beaucoup m'intéresser à lui. J'ai toujours aimé qu'on ai du caractère. Ensuite mes neveux toujours nous ont tendu un piège. Ils m'ont prit mon portable et ont planifié un rendez-vous avec Bilbon dans mon dos. Ensuite ils ont demandé à leur mère de m'inviter au lieu du rendez-vous. Nous n'avons su qu'en nous retrouvant face à face que nous avions été des pigeons. Bilbon a voulu partir.

-Alors il m'a retenu, et il a bien fait regarde où nous en sommes aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai, répondit Thorin en l'embrassant. Nous avons donc dîné. Nous nous sommes expliqué, nous avons apprit à nous connaître. Cette nuit là il n'y a eu qu'un chaste baiser devant sa porte.

-Deux!

-Pardon mon amour, deux. Le soir même je lui renvoyais un message. Le lendemain je n'ai pas pu attendre et je l'ai invité à dîner.

-C'est donc grâce à vos neveux toute cette magnifique histoire?

-Oui, c'est après ce fameux dîner organisé à notre insu que ça a commencé à devenir sérieux entre nous.

-Et j'en suis ravi. Merci à nos deux petits Cupidons.

-Moi aussi j'en suis ravi.»

Thorin embrassa tendrement Bilbon et demanda à Belladona comment elle avait rencontré son mari. Le couple raconta donc leur histoire. Pour l'écouter Bilbon s'était calé contre Thorin en souriant. Le grand brun avait refermé ses bras autour de lui en écoutant. Ils avaient eux aussi une très belle histoire.

Les deux hommes finirent par rentrer chez eux. Bilbon demanda:

«-Tu aime mes parents?

-Oui, ils sont très gentils, et toi, tu crois que je leur ai plu?

-Tu en doute réellement? Ma mère buvait tes paroles et mon père t'a offert un verre de sa liqueur personnelle ça en dit long!»

Thorin éclata de rire:

«-Tant mieux alors.»

Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent en se câlinant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue.**

Thorin se réveilla et se passa une main sur le visage. Il regarda cette même main, la gauche. Il sourit en voyant son alliance. Et dire que ça faisait déjà trois ans qu'il était marié avec Bilbon. Il tourna la tête et trouva le lit vide éclairé par quelques rayons de soleil qui passaient entre les rideaux.

Il se leva et s'habilla. Il sortit et poussa le jouet qui était dans le chemin. Il alla sur la terrasse et vit son mari de dos. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque:

«-Bonjour mon amour.»

Bilbon sourit et ferma les yeux en caressant les bras autour de lui:

«-Bonjour, tu as bien dormit?

-Oui, mais le réveil a été plus pénible car tu n'étais plus là.»

Bilbon se retourna en souriant et l'embrassa:

«-Et bien ils se sont levés tôt.»

Thorin regarda par dessus de l'épaule de Bilbon. Les enfants étaient en train de jouer. Ils avaient fait une paire de jumeaux un an après leur rencontre, et une paire de jumelles l'année suivante, pour fêter leur premier anniversaire de mariage. Les joies de pouvoir faire appel à une mère porteuse. Toutes ces petites têtes bouclées couraient dans le jardin, poursuivit gentiment par leur chien qui adorait jouer avec eux.

Bilbon sourit et embrassa Thorin:

«-Je voulais te laisser dormir.

-Mais tu ne peux pas toujours t'occuper de quatre enfants tout seul.

-Je savais que tu finirais par me rejoindre.»

Thorin se mit à rire:

«-Quelle clairvoyance. En attendant deux garçons de trois ans et deux filles de deux ça demande du travail!

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que c'est avec toi que je les ai!»

Thorin l'embrassa. Les garçons lui ressemblait à lui, et les deux filles à Bilbon, c'était adorable. Elles avaient les mêmes bouclettes blondes que leur père avec son nez en trompette. Quand aux garçons ils avaient sa crinière brune et son regard perçant. Les deux hommes avaient choisit de le faire ainsi, Thorin donnait pour leur premier enfant, qui était devenu Ulfor et Ulfilin, et Bilbon pour le deuxième qui avait aboutit sur Nanla et Niada.

Thorin demanda:

«-Vous avez prit le petit-déjeuner?

-Non on t'attendait.

-Je vais le préparer alors.»

Au même moment les enfants arrivèrent en braillant:

«-Papa!»

Ils lui sautèrent tous dessus le faisant basculer à la renverse. Il se mit à rire et les serra dans ses grands bras musclés:

«-Bonjour mes amours. Vous allez bien?»

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de chacun. Une des petites se mit à pleurer. Il demanda:

«-Oh Nanla ma chérie qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Je me suis fait mal.

-Oh ma puce.»

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue:

«-Ça va mieux?

-Oui.»

Elle se blottit contre lui. Il la serra dans ses bras et lança:

«-Aller, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner je suis sûr que vous avez faim!

-Oui!»

Les enfants se relevèrent et repartirent en courant. Thorin et Bilbon eurent le même sourire attendri en voyant les filles courir d'une démarche moins assurée que celle de leurs frères. Décidément, ils avaient une belle petite famille.

Thorin cuisinait quand Bilbon lança dans son dos:

«-Tu te rend compte qu'on en est là grâce à tes neveux? Si ils ne t'avaient pas fait de chantage et que je ne t'avais pas envoyé baladé nous n'en serions pas là!»

Thorin se retourna et le prit par la taille:

«-Je sais, et je les en remercie chaque jour mon amour.

-Moi aussi, ils ont arrangé nos vies à partir d'idées de gamins et ils nous ont rendu heureux.

-Ils nous on offert une vie parfaite sur un plateau, et au début j'ai été trop con pour le voir.

-L'important c'est que tu ai fini par le comprendre.»

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Bilbon repartit avec les enfants. Thorin prépara la table et sortit. Il appela:

«-A table les enfants. Tu viens mon amour, demanda-t-il plus doucement en prenant la main de Bilbon dans la sienne.»

Ils entrèrent et prirent le petit-déjeuner mouvementé comme toujours. Une autre journée merveilleuse commençait. Fili et Kili avaient vraiment eu une excellente intuition en décidant de faire tomber amoureux les deux hommes dans le supermarché quatre ans auparavant.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà cette fois c'est bel et bien fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous dit à bientôt pour d'autres aventures. N'hésitez pas à me glisser des idées de prochaines fics si vous voulez ^^ Biiiiiiiiz<em>


End file.
